psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Family Hunting
Psycho Family Hunting is the forty-fourth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 26, 2016. Plot The video starts off with Corn filming Jesse as the two get ready to leave for Jesse to apply for some jobs. Before they could leave, Jeffrey Sr. stops them. He tells Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. that they are going "deer hunting". Jesse refused at first as he didn't expect he would go today, but his father forced him anyways, especially since they promised. The three then began to gather their hunting gear and clothing, then head off for a two-hour drive. After they finally arrived at their hunting location, Jesse acquires a gun and accidentally fires it, almost hitting either Jeffrey Sr., Jeffrey Jr., or Corn. This caused a bit of an intense argument between Jesse and his father over the stupidity of Jesse and the notion that he could have killed somebody. Once they finished arguing, Jesse placed the gun down, as he did not want to shoot to begin with, but his father tells him to pick it up anyways. His father then goes over on how to use the gun before he could use it again. Afterwards, they continue to travel into the woods quietly, while Jesse talks loudly with Corn. His brother and father tell him to keep it quiet, so the animals won't run away. Later on, Jesse, Corn, and Jeffrey split away from Jeffrey Sr., as Jeffrey tries to draw his crossbow. Jesse and Corn then travelled on their own and discovered a spot where Jesse thinks a deer could be at, but does not see anyone anywhere. They then search for another spot where a tree is damaged, but notices a deer behind it. Jesse sneaks up close, then aims his gun at the deer, hesitantly. At first he refused to shoot, but eventually does so then rushes towards it and starts stabbing it with a machete he took from his car. While Jesse is stabbing the deer, he begins to stop then realizes it was a decoy and not a real animal. Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. then came in, wondering what was going on. Jesse told him that he thought he shot a real deer, but it was actually a fake. Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. laugh at Jesse, not realizing that it was a fake at first, while Jeffrey Sr. explains to Jesse that it's a popular spot and people set up decoys. Despite this, however, he says that he is proud of Jesse for taking the shot. Jeffrey Jr. reveals that he is moving out in a couple of months, leaving Jesse surprised. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Poopyjohn *Ella *Luna Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity The events of the KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES) were referenced by Jesse when he mentioned that he used to live in the forest. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses was also referenced, when Jesse mentioned that Jeffrey Jr. destroyed his glasses. Reception Psycho Family Hunting received fair reviews. It had received, as of March 29, 2016, 27,000+ likes and 5,000 dislikes. However, the people don't think this deserves to be labeled a Psycho Video because of less destruction and that it's actually a Vlog. Trivia *''Psycho Family Hunting'' is the only Psycho Video with "Psycho Family" in the title that Theresa Ridgway doesn't make an appearance in. *When Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. were arguing about how better their weapons were, Jesse mentions the Green Arrow (mentioned only as "The Arrow"), (as in 's portrayal in ) and Daryl Dixon. *After Jesse shoots the fake deer, Jeffrey Sr. tells him that he is proud of him for taking the shot. This is one of the few times that Jeffrey Sr. has been proud of Jesse for anything. *When the four are leaving the house, the clock in Jeffrey Sr.'s truck reads 5:59, but when they arrive at the hunting site, the clock reads 6:14. This is odd because according to Jeffrey Sr., it was going to be a two-hour drive. *This is the first time a firearm is used in a Psycho Video. *This is the first Psycho Video with hunting costumes, the second was Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer. *Many people never found this to be a Psycho Video from the lack of Psycho Dad's angry behavior or any destruction happening in the scene only having a cause of a gunshot to appear and a fake Deer being knifed multiple times by Jesse as to make this be titled Psycho Family Hunting. *This Psycho Video is the second Psycho Family video to have no important destruction but mostly talking, the first was Psycho Family Apology *''Psycho Family Hunting'' is the last Psycho Family video from Psycho Series. Category:Psycho Videos